


Not Oz

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This planet looks really familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Oz

**Author's Note:**

> written for weekly drabbles challenge at writerverse on liverjournal. Prompt: emerald

Daniel wouldn't stop humming. And Jack's brain kept filling in the words in spite of himself.

_Follow the yellow brick road_

_Follow the yellow brick road_

In a loop. Repeatedly.

And, although the dusty road was more mustard brown than true yellow, it was not a wholly inappropriate connection to make. They were being led through the streets of this planet's capital, which Daniel had happily dubbed 'Emerald City' in honor of the luminous green material from which most everything seemed to be made.

The team was ushered into an audience chamber where they were to meet with the City Magistrate. Daniel was still humming.

"Daniel, would you stop that?" Jack growled, turning to face the rest of the team as soon as they were alone. "You are going to drive me completely insane. Yes, there are little people, and yes, the city has a definite green-ish tint, but we are NOT in the land of Oz."

Daniel just smirked at him at first, then his smile grew wider as footsteps echoed from the front of the chamber. Carter's eyes widened and she was biting her lip nearly hard enough to draw blood in an effort not to laugh. Teal'c's eyebrow was hitting new heights as he also watched the Magistrate draw near.

Jack reluctantly turned around to find himself facing a very attractive brunette woman, wearing a blue dress, and some very shiny, very red shoes. He closed his eyes and whispered, "There's no place like home." Opening them again, he looked around at his teammates still trying to compose themselves and shrugged. It was worth a try.


End file.
